Mackerel
Saury (Mackerel, 秋刀魚, さんま, Sanma) is an item that can be obtained during Saury seasonal mini-events (based on Pacific saury festival). It is obtainable as a map drop, can be exchanged for various items, and is required for completing the events' limited quests. The events usually happen in October - November: * 2015 Saury Event: October - October (duration: 3 weeks) * 2016 Saury Event: October - November (duration: 2 weeks) * 2017 Saury Event: September - October (duration: around 3 weeks) * 2018 Saury Event: October - October (duration: around 2 weeks) * 2019 Saury and Sardine Event: October - November (duration: around 3 weeks) How to Obtain Mackerel_obtain_message.png|Saury notification Mackerel_obtain_screen.png|Saury item acquired Makere_Obtain.png|A new ship also has appeared Known drop conditions: * Can be obtained only from specific map nodes. A notification will appear on a drop (see the gallery above). * Can drop only on A and S ranks, with a higher drop rate for S ranks. * Can drop even when you have no ship slots left. * Doesn't prevent normal ship drops. Also can drop without a ship drop. * You can't have more than 99 fishes at the same time during the event. The following mechanics are likely to affect Saury drop rates. * Overfishing there is a limited number of fish per map node per specific time frame, if fishes stops dropping, you are encouraged to switch to a different node * Coastal Defense Ships can be used to increase the drop rates. * Special equipment can be used to increase the drops rates. ** Combo effects from equipping different pieces of special equipment on one ship may exist, e.g., Searchlight + Sonar + Skilled Lookouts + Type 0 Recon Seaplane on one ship. ** An official tweet hinted that using Depth Charges will cause overfishing more quickly. Drops All listed nodes drop on S ranks, red nodes are known to drop on A ranks (usually at a lower rate). |-|2019= ' Saury Fishing Locations ' ' Sardine Fishing Locations ' ' Limited-Time Ship Drops ' |-|2018= Note: 1-2, 1-3 and 1-4 drops were added in the last 3 days of the event. |-|2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= 5-1 I (Boss) has also been reported. Exchange *Saury/Sardines can be exchanged ("cooked") for items via three different options (cooking styles) **You must have the Saury/Sardines available in your Inventory in order to complete the Limited-time Saury Quests. DO NOT use your Saury/Sardines before you complete your Quests! |-|Saury= |-|Sardines (2019)= Quests |-|2019= x2 or x2 or x3 |Note = Requires: ?? }} x2 or x3 or x4 then choice between x2 or x2 or x1 |Note = Requires: SB47 }} x1 or x2 or Type 18 Fleet Fishery Banner x1 |Note = Requires: SB48 }} or or or or then choice between x2 or x1 or x5 |Note = Requires: SB47 }} or or or or then choice between x1 or x1 |Note = Requires: SB50 }} }} |-|2018= X2 or X3 NEXT choice between X1 or X1 or X3 |Note = Requires: B6 Unlocks: SB31 }} X2 or X2 or Action Report X1 NEXT choice between X2 or Reinforcement Expansion X2 or X1 |Note = Requires: SB30 Unlocks: SB32 }} or Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner X1 or Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner X1 |Note = Requires: SB31 }} }} File:Type 18 Fleet Fishery banner.png|Type 18 Fleet Fishery Banner File:Type 17 Fleet Fishery banner.png|Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner File:Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065.png|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner |-|2017= Type 3 Active Sonar X1 or Searchlight X1 or Combat Ration X4 |Note = Requires: ?? Unlocks: SB24 }} Daihatsu Landing Craft X1 or WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) X1 or New Model Aerial Armament Materials NEXT choice between Swordfish X2 or Shiden Kai 2 X2 or Skilled Crew Member X1 |Note = Requires: SB23 Unlocks: SB25 }} Type124 ASDIC X1 or TBF X1 or Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner X1 |Note = Requires: SB24 }} }} File:Type 17 Fleet Fishery banner.png|Type 17 Fleet Fishery Banner File:Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065.png|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner |-|2016= }} Sanma 2016 Choice 1.png|Choosing SB02 reward Sanma 2016 Choice 2.png|Choosing SB03 reward Sanma 2016 Choice 3.png|SB03: can't choose the old banner if it's already in possession 艦隊大漁旗.png|Old Fleet Fishery Banner Obtained Fleet Fishery Banner 050.png|Old Fleet Fishery Banner Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065.png|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner 065 Full.png|Type 16 Fleet Fishery Banner (expanded) |-|2015= }} 艦隊大漁旗.png|Fleet Fishery Banner Obtained Fleet_Fishery_Banner_050.png|Fleet Fishery Banner References The existence of overfishing and special equipment mechanics was confirmed in official tweets (TIPS-3, TIPS-4, and TIPS-5). The existence of the overfishing mechanic is easily noticeable (however, it's not so clear if there are separate limits for nodes, maps, worlds and how they interact). There is less certainty about special equipment and their effects, including combos, mostly it's based on tweet interpretations: *海を照らす光源 - Searchlights *魚群探知を支援できる装備 - Sonars *少し乱暴な手法で海の中にどかーん！ - Depth Charges *もっとスマートに暗闇でも魚群を捉える熟練のあの方々の活用 - Skilled Lookouts In the November 2017 edition of the Comptiq magazine it was announced that Seaplanes such as the Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane and Zuiun alongside the Type 2 Large Flying Boat and the Ka Type Observation Autogyro increase Saury drop rates. It was also announced that Sonars such as the Type 3 Active Sonar and the newly implemented ASDIC series are more effective for fishing. WikiWiki article (2015) Doorblog article (2015) 2015 raw drop data 2016 raw drop data WikiWiki article (2016) Doorblog article (2016) Drop data for the 2018 fishing event Trivia * Some Saury mini-events actually coincides with the real life KanColle events specifically with offering patrons to enjoy the food. ** 秋刀魚祭り X リアル秋刀魚祭り | HOTワード - tr.twipple.jp ** 艦これリアイベの秋刀魚祭りがガバガバすぎて大炎上 - togetter.com See Also *Seasonal content for Saury Event of 2016. *Seasonal content for Saury Event of 2017.